omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Archer
Character Synopsis Archer (アーチャー, Āchā) is the Archer-class Servant of Rin Tohsaka during the Fifth Holy Grail War. His true name is EMIYA (エミヤ, EMIYA). He is not a pure or proper Heroic Spirit unlike most other Servants; he is a Counter Guardian. In his life, he made a contract with the world and thus became a Heroic Spirit, dedicated to working to protect the World. However, he steadily grew disillusioned with his ideals as he claimed life after life to save others, becoming increasingly cynical and nihilistic. Character Statistics Tiering: 7-A, likely 6-C, High 6-C with Broken Phantasms, 5-B with Unlimited Blade Works, 5-A with strongest Noble Phantasms and via power-scaling Verse: Fate/stay night Name: Archer (EMIYA, or "No Name") Gender: Male Age:'''At least 37 years old (It would normally take Shirou twenty years to be able to utilize Unlimited Blade Works, something that Archer would had to have done, though he has also lived through countless cycles of being summoned as a Counter Guardian, making him likely a fair bit older) '''Classification: Archer-class Servant, Counter Guardian Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magecraft, Enhanced Senses (Can make out fine details from kilometers away and snipe targets from such a distance), can reinforce objects and himself with mana, can copy any weapon he sees down to the soul (barring Divine Constructs), replicating the physical abilities and fighting skill of the original wielder, Clairvoyance, minor Spatial Manipulation with Caladbolg II, Homing Attacks, Regeneration Negation with Gáe Bolg and likely other Noble Phantasms, Soul Manipulation (all Servants can consume souls to replenish their magical energy), Pocket Reality Manipulation with Unlimited Blade Works, Intangibility and Invisibility in spirit form, Immunity to conventional weapons, Resistance to Magic (Including effects such as Petrification, Mind Manipulation, and Spatial Manipulation) and Curses (As an "impure" Heroic Spirit, he's resistant to curses such as All the World's Evil), Regeneration (Low-Mid; slowly regenerated from severe wounds inflicted by Saber and regenerated from being gutted by Shirou and stabbed through different areas by sword by Gilgamesh) | All previous abilities, in addition to Resistance to Matter Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Reality Warping, Causality Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Power Nullification and Illusion Creation, Time Paradox Immunity (After obtaining the power of the Root of the Beginning, BB, who is able to manipulate space-time, causality, probability, information, gravity, life, death, minds, senses, powers, and souls through her usage of Potnia Theron, was unable to affect Archer due to being opposed by a power of equal potency) Destructive Ability: At least Large Mountain Level (Can fight against and deflect blows from Lancer, Saber, and Caster, and shot down Illya's Degen, which broke through one of Rin's barriers), likely Island Level (Triple-Linked Crane Wings is a C-rank Noble Phantasm, which are equivalent to A-rank attacks, took off one of Berserker's lives, and Shirou used it to destroy Saber Alter's heart in Heaven's Feel), Large Island Level 'with Broken Phantasms (Hrunting and Caladbolg II are A-rank Broken Phantasms). Caladbolg II negates conventional durability by twisting space. '''Planet Level '''with Unlimited Blade Works (Run describes it as a reality marble in the form of a forbidden curse that can eat up the whole world, replacing it with the inner world of the user), '''Large Planet Level '''with the highest Noble Phantasms (Defeated Kiara Sessyoin, who can grow several times larger than the Earth as part of her Noble Phantasm and reached an existence similar to that of True Demons, Comparable to the likes of Full Power Gilgamesh and Moon Crux Saber Nero). 'Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can fight against and somewhat keep up with Saber and Lancer, though he's slower than both. His arrows can travel 4 kilometers in under a second). potentially Speed of Light '''(in fate stay night unlimited blade works route when archer fight lancer again despite slower he can still dodge Cú Chulainn's spear, which is states to be a flash of light, even lancer's movements are become invisible)| '''Massively FTL+ (Flew 1500 light years in a short period of time and positioned himself between his Master and Kiara while flying at such speeds) Lifting Ability: Unknown Striking Ability: At least Large Mountain Class, likely Island Class, Large Island Class with other projections, Planet Class 'with Unlimited Blade Works, '''Large Planet Class '''with the highest Noble Phantasms 'Durability: At least Large Mountain Level, Large Island Level (Protected Shirou from a casual Enuma Elish and barely stopped a thrown Gáe Bolg. The original Rho Aias blocked Durindana) to Large Planet Level Stamina: High. Even when separated from a Master, defeated by Shirou, and lethally injured by Gilgamesh, he was able to continue acting in the world for hours, going on to save Rin from the Grail. Range: Extended melee range, Kilometers with arrows and Broken Phantasms (Can accurately track and fire upon targets from four kilometers away). Intelligence: Genus. *Archer can come up with complicated plans and switch between them on the fly. *Able to quickly determine the opponent’s strengths and weaknesses to shift his tactics accordingly. *Technically if there’s even 1% chance of victory, he can still win due to his Eye of the Mind (True) skill, allowing him to defend himself in his second encounter with Lancer despite the latter's blatantly superior stats and managing to take five of Berserker'lives despite having a broken arm and being deprived of mana in the Fate route. *He kept up with Lancer despite the gap in skill and speed by deliberately leaving gaps in his attacks so he knew where Lancer would attack and could react accordingly. *Archer is proficient in both melee and ranged combat due to his unique fighting style, being praised by Berserker for his swordsmanship and sniping other Servants from several kilometers away without issue. In addition, he orchestrated the events of the Unlimited Blade Works route, successfully breaking his contract with Rin, eliminating Caster, and nearly killing Shirou, only failing due to Saber's intervention after the latter made a contract with Rin. Weaknesses: Archer needs to be able to recite the full incantation for Unlimited Blade Works to bring it into existence as a Reality Marble. Notable Feats: Versions: Base | Mythological Mystic Code Of Wrought Iron Other Attributes List of Equipment: His Holy Shroud-based robes, the Tohsaka Heirloom Pendant, and his bow. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Marksmanship:' True to his class, Archer is exceptionally skilled at shooting from long range. His reinforced eyes can count the number of screws on a bridge four kilometers away. He was able to accurately fire upon Saber and Shirou from this distance and can track and fire upon Servants from this distance, even if they're moving. His skill is such that he can even target two people at once with the same arrow. Archer can modify Noble Phantasms to behave like arrows and fire them repeatedly at a machine gun-like rate. In the Unlimited Blade Works anime, they seem to home in on their targets. Noble Phantasms ("I am the bone of my sword Steel is my body and fire is my blood I have created over a thousand blades Unknown to Death, Nor known to Life. I've withstood pain to create many weapons Yet, those hands will never hold anything So as I pray, '''Unlimited Blade Works!'")'' *'Unlimited Blade Works: Infinite Creation of Swords:' Archer's Reality Marble, and, in effect, his Noble Phantasm. While he has no true Noble Phantasm to call his own, if a Noble Phantasm is the embodiment and symbol of a hero's legend, then Unlimited Blade Works is Archer's Noble Phantasm. It is born from his Origin and Element of "Sword", a high-class thaumaturgy that overwrites the world with his own internal world. Unlimited Blade Works automatically records every weapon that Archer sees, analyzing their structures and storing them within his internal world. Archer can then, whenever he pleases, project them onto the world. Within Unlimited Blade Works, this is virtually effortless and instant. However, the weapons he produces are ranked down. He can also project defensive constructions such as shields, but the mana cost for these is much higher. *Using reinforcement, he can create modified versions of the weapons he projects, giving them new abilities such as creating spatial distortions or homing on his opponents. By charging up his Noble Phantasms with mana, Archer can fire them from his bow as a Broken Phantasm, which provides a great increase to their power and Mystery, at the cost of destroying it on impact. While this would be a massive gamble for any other Servant, it is no issue for Archer at all, as he can just project more. However, it can take up to forty seconds to charge a Broken Phantasm, depending on how much energy Archer is putting into it. Archer's recorded Noble Phantasms include: *'Kanshou and Bakuya: Gan Jiang and Mo Ye:' Archer's preferred melee weapons, a pair of short swords. Although they have a low rank, Archer's experience with them, on top of their short tracing time, makes them very reliable. They are warded by various protective spells added by Archer, and they rank up his Magic and Physical resistance when wielded. Their strong bond to each other causes them to return as boomerangs when one is thrown and one is held, even reacting to another traced copy. This forms the basis for his Triple-Linked Crane Wings '''technique, throwing the first pair as projectiles with the purposes of being deflected, a second pair for slashing the opponent as the first pair returns to strike them from behind, before a third pair enhanced through Reinforcement known as '''Kanshou and Bakuya: Overedge is traced to finish the target with an X-shaped slash. *'Caladbolg II: The Fake Spiral Sword:' A modified version of the original Caladbolg, which Archer uses primarily as an arrow in the form of a Broken Phantasm. During its flight, it spirals in the air, twisting space and allowing it to pierce practically any target. It is also powerful enough to shatter Caster's defenses by so much as being purposely fired at an area far away from her and Shirou speculates that she would have been twisted along with space had she tried to teleport out of range. *'Hrunting: Hound of the Red Plains:' One of Beowulf's swords, modified to better fit Archer's tastes. As with Caladbolg II, he uses it primarily as an arrow in the form of a Broken Phantasm. It has homing properties and can potentially even strike two targets. It has exceptional range, and Archer can fire it repeatedly, though it takes longer and longer to charge it as he charges it with increasing amounts of magical energy. *'Rho Aias: The Seven Rings that Cover the Fiery Heavens:' Archer's greatest defense, the shield of Ajax, the only shield capable of blocking Hector's Durindana. It takes the form of seven petal-like layers to represent the flower that bloomed from Ajax's blood when he died. It is powerful enough to block a thrown Gáe Bolg, though this destroyed all seven of its layers in the process, and protected Shirou from an uncharged Enuma Elish. However, Archer takes damage for every layer that is pierced. *'Excalibur Image: Forever Distant Golden Sword:' A projection of the great Excalibur that is only possible within the confines of the Moon Cell and only while Unlimited Blade Works is active. When used, Archer projects a degraded and weakened, though still powerful copy of Excalibur, charges it with mana, and then swings it at his opponent as a Broken Phantasm. *'Gáe Bolg:' The crimson spear of Cú Chulainn, it inflicts wounds that will never heal naturally and will not heal completely even with the application of healing magecraft. While it possesses two methods of attack, Archer has only used the thrown version, that always strikes the target with a bombing raid-like series of projectiles, but this ability is incredibly mana-intensive. *'Durandal: The Peerless Sword:' Also known as the Unbroken Ultimate Hallow, it is a sword most famously used by Roland, one of Charlemagne's Twelve Paladins. The sword is virtually unbreakable and will never lose its sharpness even if its wielder were to run out of magical power. It is also said to have contained three miracles within it, but this aspect has never been explored. *'Excalibur Galatine: Reborn Sword of Victory:' A Projection of the sword of Sir Gawain of the Round Table, that is only possible within the confines of the Moon Cell when using Unlimited Blade Works. The sword is powered by a pseudo-sun within the hilt, allowing its attacks to be imbued with fire. *'Aestus Estus: The Original Flame:' The chosen blade of Emperor Nero of the Roman Empire, it is a handcrafted crimson sword that automatically sets itself aflame, with its original wielder utilizing it for numerous powerful attacks on par with a Noble Phantasm. *'Rule Breaker: All Spells Must Be Broken:' A dagger belonging to Princess Medea of Colchis, it is unsuitable for use as a weapon due to its ceremonial nature. However, it can nullify enchantments and magecraft of all kinds, including the Master-Familiar contract of a Servant, transferring command over to Archer should he stab another Servant with it. Class Skills *'Independent Action:' The ability to remain independent and exist in the world without the magical energy supplied by a Master, allowing the Servant to act autonomously and the Master to save their own magical energy for spells. Archer's Rank in this skill is B, which mean that is possible for him to stay in the world for two days without a Master, even when he's been gravely injured and his spiritual core has been damaged. However, this is the ideal value achieved by maximally conserving mana and avoiding battle and Noble Phantasm usage. *'Magic Resistance:' An innate ability that grants protection against magical effects. Unlike the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Archer's rank cancels Single-Action spells. Personal Skills *'Clairvoyance:' A skill reflecting exceptional eyesight that supplements the use of ranged weapons at long distances. Archer's C Rank in this skill allows him to easily view and snipe moving Servants who are several kilometers away, even making out minute details from a distance, such as the number of tiles on a bridge. *'Eye of the Mind (True):' The heightened capacity for observation, refined through experience. Archer's rank in this skill is B, greatly improving his chances of winning due to being able to calmly analyze all possibilities and choose the appropriate course of action, even if his chance of winning is only one percent. *'Magecraft:' A skill that reflects one's knowledge on modern Magecraft and Thaumaturgy. As he is an inept magus, Archer has a low-rank of C-, but it rises to A+ when using projections that fall under the category of "sword", reflecting his Origin and Elemental Affinity. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Fate/stay night Category:Fate/Extra Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Visual Novel Category:Games Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Anti-Heros Category:Iconic Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Weapons Master Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 3 Category:Nasuverse